


Bakagami! Notice me!

by sceptress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has a praise kink, Aomines sweet to Kise, Dominant/Submissive, Everybody tries to help, Hanamiya isn't as evil but is still a badass, He's also a little shit, Hopefully a lot of smex, I would say more but that might ruin the story a bit, I'll leave that up to you, I'm not sorry, Kagami's a dense idiot, Kiyoshi has a heart of gold, Kuroko's a cutie, M/M, Might add more tags later, Nigou will pop up, Not really gonna follow the proper timeline, Oh also backflashes, Their kinda important, There will be fetishes, There will be smex, Yaoi, i think, or maybe not at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wants Kagami to notice him in that special way but the Bakagami is too dense to realise. So Kuroko enlists help from his former team mates and friends to help Kagami notice him the way Kuroko does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm honestly shit at summarys so sue me! (Please don't! I didn't mean it). This is my first chapter story so forgive me is it's super bad (I tried my best!). I hope you find it enjoyable to read none the less.

Aomine Daiki was alseep in his bed, lightly snoring and drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He turned his head in his sleep, nuzzling into the other bed occupant's hair. Who was snuggled up to Aomine's side, Aomine's arm slinged around his bed partner's curled up body. Suddenly a loud noise was going off in the quiet room, waking the navy-haired male, slowly opening his blurry eyes. He reached out a blind hand, grapsing his phone from the wooden bedside table. He blinked his eyes at the lit up screen, his vision slowly clearing. He saw it was a incoming call, his bed mate then shifted and groaned, Aomine panicked slightly and quickly checking who was calling, then answering.

"Nnngh! what is it Tetsu?! It's -" he looked over to the digital clock on the other bedside table "four in the fucking morning!" he whispered loudly. "Good morning to you too Aomine-kun" answered a monotone voice from the other end, that voice belonging to Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine rolled his eyes, shifting to sit up against the headboard, making sure not to awaken his partner. "What do you want?" he grunted into the phone, feeling irritated at being woken so early.

"I need help"

The dark-skinned male rubbed the left side of his face with his empty hand, groaning in annoyance. "With what?!" he loudly whispered again. There was silence on the other end, 'what the fuck Tetsu?!', "Well what is it?"

". . . . Kagami"

Aomine gritted his teeth, "jesus Tetsu! it is four fucking AM, I want to sleep for a few more hours. Then when Kise wakes up hopefully get lucky, so fuck off until later". He then hung up, lazily placing his phone back onto the bedside table, sliding back down under the blankets and nuzzling into his lover's hair. Who was the afore mentioned Kise Ryouta. His eyes slid close, and soon was snoring lightly again in a deep sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kuroko stared down at his phone, the previous call ending a small while ago. His eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. 'Aomine-kun knows I need his help and yet'. He quickly dialed another number, placing the phone near his ear, hoping the person would answer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kise rolled out from his lover's warm embrace to turn over and grab his ringing phone, answering it without checking who was calling. "Mmmh, hello?" he answered while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Kise-Kun"

Kise's face lit up at the caller's familar voice, "Ahh! Kurokocchi! You do know that its not even 5am yet?". "Yes I am aware of the time but I had something important to tell you" Kuroko replied. The blond male raised an eyebrow in curisosity, "what is it Kurokochhi?" he asked.

"The other day I saw Aomine-kun staring at a pedestrian woman's breasts" Kuroko said in his usual calm voice. Kise's eyes widened, his head whipping towards his lover's sleeping form. His eyes then narrowing, "thank you Kurokocchi" he gritted out, anger and jealously bubbling up in him.

"Oh, and may you please tell Aomine-kun to meet me at the park at nine o'clock?". "Sure Kurokocchi, he'll be there if he's not a dead man, see ya later ".

"Bye Kise-Kun"

The call ended and Kise snapped his phone shut, dropping it onto the bedside table. He glared down at Aomine, 'after everything and you still stare at women!'. He picked up his pilow and wacked his snoozing boyfriend on the face. Hard. Multiple times.

"Ow! ow ow ow! oi! Kise stop! Stop it already!" exclaimed Aomine, jumping away from the weapon made of feathers and fluff. The blonde-haired male dropped the pillow, slipping out from the warm bed and striding to the doorway. "We have to meet Kurokocchi at the park by nine" he told his lover before walking out to the kitchen, leaving Aomine gapping in bed, his eyebrow twitching.

"What the fuck? and does he realise he's naked?"

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kuroko was currently sitting on a wooden bench at the park, having just checked the time. The little numbers on his phone telling him it was five past nine. Kuroko sighed quietly and put his phone away in his the pocket of his jeans, he looked around trying to spot his friends and former team mates. He finally spotted the bright blond hair that belonged to Kise, his boyfriend next to him, both not seeming to be in the happiest of moods. Kuroko stood up and waved his arms, making sure they would see him and not by pass him completely.

Aomine was irriated. No, more like pissed. After Kise's attack of the pillows, the blond had been giving him the cold shoulder. Aomine couldn't help but feel this had something to do with that blue little shit Kuroko. 

"Kise" he tried talking to him, but Kise just ignored him and continued walking. 'Oh for fucks sake!'.

Suddenly Kise's face lit up "Hey! its Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed after seeing the other waving his arms to catch their attention. He ran over to him, Aomine trying to keep up.

When they reached the small male, Kise immediately bear hugged Kuroko. As Kuroko struggled to breath he could see Aomine glaring at him over Kise's shoulder. The blond finally released him and the light blue-haired boy stepped back. Aomine growled and put his arm around his lover's shoulders, but Kise knocked him off. 

"Can you please go get us some ice-cream for me and Kurokocchi" said Kise. Aomine sighed and walked off to go get the cold treats, glaring over his shoulder at Kuroko 'oh just you wait Tetsu, your gonna pay you little shit'.

When Aomine was out of sight, Kise immediately grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and shook him "WHO WAS AOMINECCHI STARING AT!? I'LL KILL THEM FOR TAKING AWAY HIS ATTENTION! THAT BIG BOOBED SLUT!". Kuroko's eyes widened, he put his hands up to stop Kise from shaking him to death.

"Kise-kun please stop, I lied, I told you that because Aomine-kun refused to help me". Kise stopped shaking his friend, staring at him.

"So he didn't stare at some woman's boobs?" Kise asked, earning a nod from the blue-haired boy. The model sighed in relief, "thank god! I was seriously gonna make him sleep on the couch for a month".

"Oi! I got the damn ice-creams!", the two basketball players turned and found Aomine walking towards them with two vanilla ice-creams. He gave one to Kuroko while thinking 'lucky bastard, having Kise give him attention' and the other to his blond boyfriend. Kise took the creamy treat.

"Thanks Aominecchi!" he smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek. Aomine had a confused look on his face, he then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck 'well at least he isn't ignoring me now'.

Aomine sat down next to his lover, his arm around his shoulder as the blond licked at his treat. He looked to right at Kuroko.

"So, what do you need help with Tetsu?" he asked.  
"Kagami"  
"Oh, what about him exactly?".  
"I want him to notice me".  
"Eh? But he does doesn't he?"  
"No, I want him to notice me in the way you notice Kise-kun".  
"Oohh, right, so you want to be . . . ?"  
"In a relationship with Kagami-kun, yes".  
"EH!? really!? Thats so cute Kurokocchi! I want to help too!" Kise excitedly yelled.   
"Thank you Kise-kun, I appreciate it" Kuroko nodded to the blond.  
"Anything to help Kurokocchi!".  
"Ok, alright, so what do you want us to do Tetsu?".


	2. What the heck am I meant to be doing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly Kise, a wild kagami appears, and I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope it's enjoyable at least.

"I'm not too sure to be honest" Kuroko shrugged, licking away at his vanilla treat. Aomine rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Who currently making a small mess of his ice-cream. It was slowly melting down the side of the waffle cone and onto Kise's somewhat feminine hands.

"Hey, watch it, your making a mess" Aomine gently scolded. Kise smiled, a small blush of embarassment dusting his cheeks.

"Ah, sorry Aominecchi" he apologised, then went to licking his hand clean. In which left a small smudge of ice-cream at the corner of his lips. Aomine didn't even think as he leaned in and licked the sweet from his boyfriend's face.

"A-Aominecchi!" Kise's blush which had faded came back, brighter and redder. Aomine grinned.

"Hey, we didn't do our 'special good mornings' to each other, so give a little eh Kise". His hand slipped down to Kise's inner thigh and gently stroked as he began to kiss and suckle at the blond's neck.

"A-A-Aominecchi, ah! s-stop!" Kise whined out, trying to stop his lover from groping him. 

"Never" Aomine chuckled playfully into his boyfriend's neck.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, please refrain from touching each other inappropriately in public" Kuroko interrupted in blunt voice. Aomine stopped his groping and pouted, leaning his head on his boyfriends'. 

"Ah so Kurokocchi, have you thought of any ideas yet?".

"I do have one idea"

"Ok, tell us then Tetsu"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ok, just how the fuck is this going to work!?"

"Aomine-kun please keep your voice down or we'll be caught".

Kuroko, Kise and Aomine were crouched behind a brick wall, on the other side was a basketball court. A person was shooting some hoops, and that person was the one and only Kagami Taiga. The trio poked their heads around the corner. 

"Why the fuck are we spying on him?"

"We're not spying on him Aomine-kun"

"Oh really? Then I must have lost it because we are hiding from the idiot while watching him, hmmm that seems a lot like, well I don't know, spying maybe!".

"Ssshhh! Kagamicchi going tonotice us!" Kise hissed out. Aomine grunted, nudging Kuroko.

"So, what exactly do I have to do again?" Aomine whispered to the smallest of the trio. Kuroko didn't take his gaze off the red head they were currently watching *Cough cough* Spying *Cough*. Aomine rolled his eyes ' geeze he really is love sick isn't he'. He nudged him again, a bit harder.

"Oi"

"Ah sorry Aomine-kun, I want you to Kagami-kun". 

"Wait, how is that going to get him to notice you?"

"Ah geeze Aominecchi, pay attention. You need to talk to him and bring up Kuroko, try and wring some information out of him" kise explained. Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this stuff so well?"

"A-a-ah n-no reason, its obvious really! hahaha" Kise laughed nervously and blushed. This just furthered his boyfriend's curiosity. The navy haired male stared at his lover for a moment longer but dropped it, 'well for now anyway'.

"Please pay attention you two" Kuroko interjected, his voice sounding monotone and blunt as usual. Kise put his hands up to his shoulders in a small surrender.

"Ah sorry Kurokocchi"

"Ok, lets get this over with, so I go talk to the idiot, and see if he wants to get in your pants. Just as you want to get in his, alright gotcha".

"Aomine-kun you are right but please do not word it so bluntly"

"Oi! Bluntly? that's rich coming from you Tetsu!"

"Just get going Aominecchi!" Kise pushed his boyfriend out from behind the brick wall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aomine stood awkardly at the edge of the court. He rubbed the back of his neck, 'fucking hell, this isn't gonna be easy. He maybe a total brick head but even he'll know somethngs up'.

"Oi! Kagami!"

The said person stopped mid-shot and looked over his shoulder. He grinned and turned to face the other player.

"Hey Aomine, up for a one-on-one?" he asked as he spun the ball on his fingertip, narrowing his eyes in excitement at a possible game. Aomine shrugged his hands into his pockets, grinning. A one-on-one sounding appealing.

"Maybe later, right now I came here to talk". Kagami raised a unique, red eyebrow.

"Alright, what you want to talk 'bout?", the red head placed the ball under his arm as he walked over to the blue haired male.

Aomine shrugged, 'shit! what am I meant to say?! shit! shit! fuck it, I'm just gonna wing it!'.

"Have you noticed, um how Kurokos' been lately?" he interally cringed. 'Fan-fucking-tastic Aomine, brav-fucking-o'.

"Kuroko? Is he alright?" Kagami asked, concern lacing his words. 

"Um yeah, I think so. I'm not sure, somethings different, I can't quite place it."

"Huh? Wait now that you mention it, he has been spacing out a lot lately" Kagami placed his left hand under his chin in thought. Aomine's eyes widened slightly, 'no fucking way, he's going for this hook, line and sinker'.

"Well I just thought I let you know just in case, oi! pay attention when people are talking to you!". Kagami blinked and shook his head.

"H-huh? Ah! sorry, I was just thinking- ah nevermind!"

'Now thats interesting', "Ah fine, well I gotta get going. I have to meet up with Kise, later dumbass" Aomine waved as walked away.

"O-oi! How am I dumbass!?" Kagami yelled after him. Aomine shook his head as he kept walking. 'Because you can't see Tetsu's obvious feelings for you, idiot'.

The red head stared after him, a dumbfound look on his face. 'Wait, did I miss something just there?' he thought to himself in confusion. He droped and began dribbling the bright ball, going back to shooting hoops.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, you can come out now" Aomine grunted as he walked by the two crouched, hiding and eavesdropping males. Kise jumped up and latched onto his lover's arm and nuzzling into his shoulder. Kuroko stood and wiped his knees. The three boys began to walk down the street, leaving the dense red head to himself.

"Thank you for your help Aomine-kun"

"yeah, sure anytime Tetsu", 'so long as its not four in the fucking morning again and you don't turn my boyfriend against me!'.

"Aominecchi you did such a god job!!" Kise cheered.

"Ah but seriously, I knew he was dense but man he's an idiot. He didn't suspect a thing!" Aoming pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"Ahhh but Aominecchi thats how it works! You question and talk to them casually but serious enough to catch their attention!" Kise said, still cuddling his boyfriend's arm. The tanned male narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You really do seem to know a lot about this stu-"

"So Kurokocchi! What do you want us to do next!?" the blond cut off his partner.

"Nothing at the moment, but I am going to take my leave now".

"Where are you going?" Aomine asked.

"I am going to see Kagami-kun"

"We just saw him Tetsu"

"Technically only you saw him and spoke with him, and I am going to ask him if he wants to go to Maji Burger with me" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Oooh! So like a date! Go for it Kurokocchi!". 

"Kise be quiet! That idiots too stupid enough to realise it is one" Aomine grunted. He looked over to the light blue haired male only to find him gone.

"Ah! Where's Kurokocchi gone!" 

"Probably to that moron, come lets go"

"Where are we going?" Kise tilted his head as his lover started dragging him.  
"Home, I'm tired" the ace player replied.  
"Oh! Okay!" Kise beamed as he walked along with Aoming, not once releasing his grip on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters are probably going to be short ones, sorry! I'm not a very good writer! I hope it's decent at least! If you have any tips, please I'm all ears in the comments!


	3. Burgers and massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try summaries anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there is smut ahead! So hide the kiddies! Oh also this is for my friend, as this is her favourite KnB pairing!

Kagami was still at the court when he heard a-

"Kagami-kun".

"Holy shit! K-kuroko!" Kagami jumped at his friends' sudden appearance. "Don't do that, shit" the taller of the two grunted. He turned to face his team mate, meeting Kuroko's gaze.

"I didn't do anything Kagami-kun. I've been here for a small while now". Kagami groaned at the others reply, rubbing his face in slight annoyance.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me to Maji Burger" Kuroko answered, a small glint in his eyes that vanished as soon as it came. 'I must be imagaining things' Kagami shook his head at his thoughts. His stomach rumbled and he grinned at Kuroko.

"Fuck yes, you've got some timing there Kuroko", the two walked off the court and began on their way to the fast food resturant. 'Well, he does excel at passing so his timing off court is pretty good to-Wait, did something brush my hand?'. Kagami glanced down at his hand, nothing touching it, 'Kuroko's hand is pretty close but no, he wouldn't touch my hand would he? Maybe it was just an accident? But what if he did it in purpos-Stop it Kagami! slow down! Kuroko wouldn't think about you like that! No one would!'. Kagami was so focused on his little internal struggle he smashed into the door of their favourite resturant. "Ow! Motherfucker!" the red head exclaimed.

"Kagami-kun please be careful, and don't shout such words in a public place" Kuroko said besides him. Kagamie growled, his stomach following in turn.

"Ah geeze, just get in" he groaned as he opened the door, waiting for the blue-eyed boy to enter first.

"Thank you Kagami-kun" he said as he walked in, the taller following close behind, rubbing his sore face. After they ordered their normal meals, Kuroko's vanilla milkshake and Kagami's mountains of burgers, they looked for their normal table. Only to find it was already occupied. They looked around until they found a table near the back, a bit more secluded. Kuroko made a beeline for it, Kagami trying to keep up without dropping any of his burgers. They both sat down, sitting across from each as usual. 

Kuroko sipped at his shake and his friend munched on burger after burger.

"So" Kagami began as swallowed down his food, "why did you suddenly ask me here? You have something to talk about?" he asked. 'Ok Kagami, now pay attention, Aomine said somethings up with him and he's been spacing out a lot'. Kuroko blinked at him.

"Nothing is wrong, I just thought we could hang out". There was that glint again, Kagami blinked, but it was gone just as quickly as last time. The red brute leaned back against his seat, sighing.

"Ok, whatever you say, but here" he chucked him a burger, "at least a bit more, I'm surprised you haven't starved to death with your appetite".

"Not everyone has an appetite of a beast Kagami-Kun"

"Oi! What is that suppose to mean!?"

"Keep your voice down Kagami-kun, people will stare"

"Don'y change the subject!".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Aomine was currently laying in bed, laid out like a lazy lion or a panther in his case. Kise was somewhere else in the house. They had moved in together a few months ago, Kise's modelling was helping with the bills. But until Aomine got a job or a basketball scholarship hopefully, his mother was helping with his side of the money. He groaned and rolled his neck. 

"Kise where are you?" he mumbled. He had said something about sore muscles on their way home, and when they arrived Kise had said he needed to get something and told Aomine to just relax in the bedroom. He heard a few cupboards opening and closing, and something dropping, followed by Kise whinning. 'What the fuck is he up to?', Aomine closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard the door creak open and closed.

"Mmmmh?" he groaned, he felt the bed shift as Kise sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Aominecchi" he gently nudged him. He open an eye to look at his blond lover.

"Hmmmm?"

"I need you take your shirt of and sit up, away from the headboard"

"Mmmmmh, why?" he yawned.

"Just do it"

"Fine fine, whatever" and he did as he was requested. He removed his shirt and sat up, Kise sat behind him, a bottle in his hand. 'What are you up to Kise?'. He suddenly felt surprising cold hands on his back, "H-hey! what are you doing?".

"Sssh, I'm giving you a massage. Relax baby" Kise whispered in his ear and as he began to knead his hands into his lover's strong back and strained muscles. Aomine moaned at his boyfriend's touch, his eyes closing again as he leaned forward slightly. The blond moved his hands, thumbs and fingers in circular motions. Pressing into the muscles and loosening them. He made his way down, then back up to his neck and shoulders, repeating the process.

"God Ryouta, your hands are fucking magic" he moaned softly.

"Thats what I think everytime you touch me" Kise whispered back seductively. Aomine rolled his shoulders, causing the blond to remove his hands. Aomine turned and swapped positions with his lover, the blond practically in his lap.

"Your turn" his whispered back in Kise's ear, nipping at it. Earning a soft moan from the model. He grabbed the body oil and rubbed it on his hands. "Take off your shirt" and Kise did as he was told. Aomine started to massage his shoulders, moving in circles, up and down Kise's back.

"Daikicchi, mmmmh" the model moaned, leaning back into his lover's chest as his hands went from his shoulders and down his toned pecs.

"Ahh! nngh" he moaned as Aomine began to pinch and pull at his nipples.

"Your so sensitive Kise" he began to lightly bite and suck at his boyfriend's neck, making small marks in his wake. He continued to play with Kise's chest, slowly going down to his stomach, where massaged and groped at. Kise was moaning and writhing lightly against him, one hand going up and softly pulling at navy hair. Earning him a harsher bite.

"D-Daikicchi! Ah!"

His hands went lower, opening the other's pants and groping his groin through his underwear.

"P-please Daiki, touch me properly!". Aomine chuckled at his lover.

"As you wish" he plunged his hand into his lover's underwear and began to stroke him, his other hand going up and angling Kise's face so he could kiss him and plunge his tougne into his mouth. They both moaned, the blond rocking into the darker toned hand. The blond turned around and plopped himself in his lover's lap, both hands going to Aomine's face and neck as kissed him deeply, moaning loudly. Aomine quickly slipped of the models pants and undergarments, chucking them to the floor.

Aomine's hands went to Kise's round backside, massaging and kneading the skin there. He quickly grabbed the oil once again with one hand, and poured some into his other hand. Going back to touching his lover as he greedily took his mouth. His fingers found hsi boyfriend's entrance, nudging at it.

"A-aahhh, nnngghh" Kise gasped and moaned, pushing back against the fingers.

Aomine slowly pushed one in, gently moving it in and out. Listening to his partner gasp and moan. He kissed him again, his tougne sliding with Kise's. He soon added another finger and quickly angled them to hit Kise's sweet spot. Kise cried out, arching his back and hold his dark skinned lover close. The navy haired male quickly finished preparing his lover, positioning himself at his lover's entrance. 

Kise slowly sunk down onto the other, moaning loudly. Aomine hoped their neighbours weren't home, otherwise they were getting quite the sound track. They both moaned and groaned as they began to move, starting off slowly. Soon their movements picked up in speed and got rougher.

"D-Daiki, I-I'm c-cumming!" the blond warned.

"M-Me too Ryouta, me too" the other grunted back, holding his partner close. 

Kise's pleasured cries filled the room as he came, his boyfriend following with a groaned out calling of his name. They both collasped down onto the bed, panting. Aomine slowly pulled out, his lover cuddling into him.

"I'll help clean up later" he said sleepily. Kise mumbled and nodded, sounding a lot like a 'damn right you will'. Aomine then grabbed his phone and dialed a number, an evil grin on his face as his kept one arm around Kise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kuroko put down his shake to retrieve his vibrating phone. Kagami raised a brow.

"Excuse me" he opned his phone and answered. "Hello".

"Hey Tetsu, guess what, I still got lucky! Hahahaha!" the caller then hung up. Kuroko closed his phone. 

"Who was that?" Kagami asked, Kuroko just shook his head and went back to sipping his shake. Kagami just shrugged and gulped down another burger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mmmmh, Daikicchi what was that about?" Kise asked sleepily. Aomine put his phone down and kissed the top of Kise's bright, blond hair.

"Nothin' babe, nothin', just sleep".

"Mmmm, ok", the blond was soon asleep, his boyfriend smiling before he too was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terrible at writing smut! I still hope you found it entertaining!


	4. A photograph with a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I decided to upload this one up today because I just felt really happy and wanted to type and I felt I finished the chapter on good note. I hope you like reading it! It's basically just Kuroko and Kagami this time.

Kagami stared at Kuroko in thought, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Kuroko paused mid-sip, tilting his head to the side a bit he asked.

"Is everything all right Kagami-kun?"

"Hmmm? ah yeah"

"There seems to be something on your mind"

"Well there is"

"Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"Well, you see, Aomine and I talked earlier and I've been thinking about some things lately."

"Can you please elaborate Kagami-kun? what thoughts?"

"Ah, nevermind that, but I was curious. Aomine and Kise are dating and stuff but how did they get together?"

"Ah Kagami-kun is curious about their relationship?"

"Thats basically what I just said".

Kuroko put his shake down, and pulled out his wallet, taking out a photo. He showed it to his team mate. It was a picture of when Kuroko was still in Teiko middle school, with the generations of miracles. Kuroko was standing off to the side, smiling, Aomine next to him. He had his arm around Kise's neck, pulling him close, a grin on both of their faces. Midorima was just behind them, holding a guinea pig, with is usual serious expression but had a small smile pulling at his lips. Murasakibara was crouched on the floor, a packet of chips and pocky in his hands, a small grin on his face and Akashi was in the middle at the front. A small but sad smile on his face.

"Wait, why the fuck is Midorima holding a fucking guinea pig?" Kagami stared at the picture confused.

"That was Midorima-kun's lucky item for that day" Kuroko explained.

"A fucking live one!?"

"Keep your voice down Kagami-kun". Kagami felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Why are you showing me this photo in the first place?" Kuroko looked down at the picture, then back up to the red head.

"We took this picture the day Aomine-kun and Kise-kun announced they were dating". Kagami nearly choked on his last burger.

"W-what!? They've been together that long? shit"

"I have to admit they're doing much better now than they were back then"

"Whys that?"

"This was at the end of our second year in middle school, but this was around the time Aomine-kun started changing. It put a strain on their relationship, thats why they went to seperate schools. They thought it would be good to give each other their space, it did help them out in the end". Kuroko answered, he picked up his cup and shook it to find it empty.

"Well your talkative today, wait here I'm gonna go get some more food" the taller male said, picking up their rubbish and chucking it away before going to order. Kuroko stared after him for a moment before looking back down at the photograph. 

'I wonder if Kagami-kun will ever feel the same? Now I know how Kise-kun felt when he fell in love with Aomine-kun, I should of encouraged him more back then'.

"Oi! Kuroko! your spacing out again".

Kuroko looked up to see Kagami back, with a new full tray of burgers, and a shake in front of him. The blue haired male stared at the other in a questioning gaze.

"What? I got one for you because you finished your other one" Kagami blushed slightly. Kuroko smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Kagami-kun" and he began to sip his new drink. The ace player tilted his head at the picture as he chewed his large bite of his burger. "Is there something else you want to ask Kagami-kun?".

"Um yeah, it's just kinda weird to see Akashi smile like that"

"He was happy for his team mates Kagami-kun"

"I understand that but why does he look, I don't know, sad?" Kagami scratched the back of his head. The phantom player slid his gaze back to the picture, his eyes softening.

"Akashi-kun was going through something at the time. Something that affected him in his way of acting"

"What was it?"

"Thats not my place to say Kagami-kun. Thats Akashi-kun's story to tell, not mine". Kagami coughed awkwardly, adverting his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry if I was rude Kagami-kun" Kuroko apologised. His team mate looked up in surprise.

"No, you weren't, I was being to curious for my own good" he then chuckled. "I'm glad I know you Kuroko, you always know when to put me in line". The blue-eyed boy looked to hide his light blush.

'Kagami-kun is glad he knows me, but. . . . .is that all he feels? friendship? or just team mates?'.

"Hey! Stop spacing out on me!" 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Kagami was laying in bed, he couldn't get to sleep. 'Whats up with Kuroko lately? Something is definately wrong? But damn, he's pretty fucking good at hiding it the little shit'. He turned over onto his side, 'maybe I should talk to coach tomorrow during practice, she might have an idea'. He looked over to his clock, the time telling him it was nearly half-past twelve. 'Shit, I gotta get some sleep. Damn it Kuroko, I already lose enough sleep over you!'. The red head huffed out a breath, his lips set in a small pout. 

He turned back over onto his back, 'I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on him at school'. He groaned, thinking back to earlier. kuroko had told him that is was Kise that confessed, but didn't go into any details. Then he asked 'Kagami-kun, who would you confess to on the rooftop if we failed?'. Kagami had outright choked on his food, hacking and coughing on his burger. 

He had responded with 'u-um, I might have someone in mind but I don't think they'll accept me'. After that the conversation died down, and Kuroko had a strange look in his eye. He soon left saying 'thank you again for accompanying me Kagami-kun, but I should leave now. Nigou is probably missing me'.

Kagami sighed, 'will you ever know how I feel' he thought before drifting off into the land of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it and if there was any mistakes I missed. Thank you!


	5. Training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this out as quickly as I could, I hope it was worth the small wait.

Kagami wiped the sweat from his brow, panting. He looked over and saw Kuroko, he gritted his teeth. He had been keeping a close eye on his friend all day, and he couldn't find anything out. He still kept spacing out, and it was driving the red head crazy that he couldn't figure it out! He watched as Hyuuga punched Kuroko for day dreaming, again. All through out practice the phantom player seemed to be staring at something, and he had this light blush on his face. Kagami groaned, 'what the fuck is going on in your mind Kuroko?'.

"Kagami-kun!", Kagami jumped and turned around to find their coach, Aida Riko, glaring at him. "Stop slacking off!".

"U-uh yes ma'm!" he paled. Then he remembered something. "Uh, coach?"

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" Riko raised a eyebrow in suspicion. Kagami rubbed the back off his neck in discomfort.

"Well, you see, Kurokos' been . . .weird? lately. He's been spacing out a lot and I'm kinda worried". Riko rubbed her chin in thought.

"I've noticed that too, he's been like that for a while now. But it seems to be happening more frequently lately".

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you have any ideas?"

"Unfortunately I don't, Kuroko is very hard to read. Especially if he wants to hide it, I'll talk to Hyuuga and the others and we'll keep a close eye on him. I'm getting worried about him too, and if he keeps it up he won't be able to focus in games". They both turned their gaze to the person they were currently discussing about. Who was once again told off for not paying attention, Kagami winced.

"He's gotta snap out of it. Hyuuga-senpai's punch is nothing to take lightly", the female coach nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we'll hold a meeting. Just don't tell Kuroko"

"Yes coach"

"Good. NOW get back to work!"

"Y-YES MA'M!" the red head ran off to continue with practice. Riko observed as the team did their training, none off them slacking off under their coach's watchful eye. She sighed as she noticed Kuroko day dreaming once again. 

"Kuroko!! Pay attention! If you keep this up I'll sit you out in the next game!" she yelled. He shook his head and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention" he apologised and went back to training, not wanting to evoke the coach's wrath. She looked around saw Kagami giving the blue haired player a worried look. 'Kagami really is concerned, I wonder what's going on with Kuroko'. Training proceeded as normal, until the gym doors burst open. Everyone's head whipped to see the commotion, only to see their player which had been absent all of practice. Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Kiyoshi grinned. Hyuuga stormed over to him. "Hey Hyuu-gah!", the captain cut him off with a punch to his gut. 

"Why were you late!?" Hyuuga crossed his arms, a cold glare directed at his friend. Izuki Shun comes up besides their captain and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Hyuuga, don't tear him to pieces just yet. Hear him out" Hyuuga sighed at Izuki's words.

"Fine, but you've only got one minute to explain yourself"

"Um, I was busy" Kiyoshi blushed. Both the captain and Izuki raised a brow.

"You were 'Busy'?" Hyuuga questioned, "with what?".

"I-I was busy with someone, t-they asked for help". He looked away, the blush growing brighter on his cheeks. The two ravens stared at him and noticed the light sweat on his skin, and a small hickey just barely showing from his collar. Izuki face palmed 'Hyuugas' gonna kill him'. Who in turned cracked his knuckles.

"So, you were 'busy' with someone who needed 'help?", Kiyoshi nodded to his glasses wearing friend. "You really are a dumbass! Do you think I would believe that bullshit! Look at you! Your panting, sweating and I can see that hickey your trying to hide!"

"Its not a hickey, its a love bite" Kiyoshi corrected. Izuki lifted up his head.

"Love bite . . .A bite full of love!". Everyone in the gym looked at Izuki, internally sighing. Hyuuga shook his head.

"Love bite, hickey whatever! You were late because you were with that prick Hanamiya!" the captain accused. The iron heart's blush proving the statement correct. "Fucking hell Kiyoshi! if your gonna fuck around with him, at least do it when we don't have practice!".

"But I'm not messing around with him, he's my boyfriend" Kiyoshi corrected again.

"I don't ca-"

"Oi! everyone get back to training! NOW!" Riko interrupted them. They all paled, and scurried back to what they were doing. Kiyoshi even rushing to change and get to training. Furihata Kouki had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, so Kiyoshi-senpai is dating Hanamiya Makoto?". Koganei Shinji looked over at him.

"Yeah. they've been dating since our last game against him with Fukuda Sougou Academy"

"What!? Really?"

"Yea-" a flying basketball towards the two conversing shut them up. They looked and saw it was from their captain and coach, glaring death at them. They ran back to practicing, scared shitless.

Riko sighed and shook her head. She looked up at Hyuuga.

"So tell them except Kuroko that we have a meeting after practice".

"But why not Kuroko?"

"I'll explain that in the meeting", the raven haired male just nodded and jogged off. She turned her gaze back to the others. Kagami had just rapped his knuckles against Kuroko's head, snapping him out of his daze. "Geeze Kuroko, whats up with you?' she shook her head and focused on their training.

Izuki turned his head as at the tap on his shoulder, holding the ball he just caught. He saw it was their captain. He quickly passed the ball and faced the other raven. "Yes captain?"

"We've got a meeting after training, tell the others but don't tell Kuroko". The eagle eye player lifted a brow in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, coach will tell us in the meeting". He pushed up his glasses and walked off. Izuki shrugged and went back to training.

Riko sat down on the bench, her head in her hand in thought. She continued to watch her team when her phone alerted her in her bag next to her, making her jump slightly. She fished it out and saw she had a message. She opened it and smiled. 

-Hey! How are you? What do you say about getting something to eat after practice? ;) -

The brunette sighed softly, typing in her reply.

-I would love to, but I've got a meeting afterwards. Raincheck?-

She put her phone down next to her, a small smile on her face as she went back to observing the team. It wasn't long before her phone went off again. She looked at the message.

\- :'( Bummer. How about tomorrow?-

-Tomorrow should be fine-

-Yay! :D. I miss you-

-I miss you too-

-I miss you more-

"Coach!"

Riko jumped, nearly dropping her phone. She was so focused on her text message conversation she hadn't noticed Kiyoshi besides her. He smiled at her, panting.

"I thought I would let you know we finished our training". Riko looked around the gym and saw them spread out, tired. Some even laying on their backs.

"Oh, well then" She stood up, closing her phone. "OK everyone! Get changed! Practice is over!" she declared. They all sighed in relief. Hyuuga walked upto her, covered in sweat. 

"Does everyone know about the meeting?" she asked, he nodded. "Do they know not to tell Kuroko?". He nodded again, she blew out a breath. "Ok then, go get changed". He walked off, following everyone else into the changing rooms. They all went to their lockers, some changing straight away, others stretching their tired muscles. Kuroko zipped up his bag and placed it on his shoulder.

"Kagami-kun, are you ready to leave?" he asked his team mate.

"Um not yet, go on ahead off me. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes" Kagami made sure he wasn't facing him, trying his best to hide his lie. Kuroko nodded and walked out. Everyone in the room let a breath they didn't know they were holding. They all finished up, and waited a few minutes before checking to make sure their blue haired team mate was gone. They quickly snuck out and went to the meeting room, where they found their coach and Kiyoshi there waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's messaging Riko? Oh I have figured out the other pairngs as well, so they'll show up soon!


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note of apology.

I'm sorry but I'm putting this on hold. I don't know when I'll start up again but I will as soon as well when the inspiration strikes me again. I honestly don't feel inspired is because well I don't think I'm doing a good job. I'll try my hardest to get it started up again but it'll probably take a while longer. I'm really sorry to those who liked this or wanted the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but in the mean time if you want you can give me ideas in the comments or something! If you want you can find my tumblr name in my profile and message me there is you wish!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad, and if you have any advice please comment me about it. I will try to update as much as possible but I'm not too fast of a writer and usually like to take my time (mainly re-reading it over and over again for mistakes, I'm sorry if there is any!". Not many people will read this anyway but the people who do I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
